<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love's Worth It by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531377">Love's Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens'>JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doubt, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: buck decides to be the one to put himself and his heart out there and be the one to confess his feelings for Eddie. But Eddie being on edge from being around his parents, panics and rejects Buck. Buck tries to understand but he’s hurting and decides to move on, and now Eddie is panicking because he thought he would have more time and now he may have waited too long to make things right and might lose Buck to another man</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love's Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry I'm busy with work but still trying to do these prompts and they don't stop coming</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Love's Worth It</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie was grabbing a beer for himself and buck. It was getting late and Christopher was already in bed after a few hours with them playing cards before a movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you gonna stay tonight?" Eddie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That depends." Buck took a swing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On what?" He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got something to tell you." Buck took another sip after gulping. His next words could change everything for better or worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd been psyching himself up for a day or two now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shoot." Eddie smirked around the bottle still on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if I told you I was pan." Buck took another drink to stop himself from blurting it all out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd say you're in good company, and thanks for telling me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Hen and Karen, and Micheal. But I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Myself included. I'm bi Buck." Eddie said, smiling. "I know I told Hen before but I can't remember a time when I got around to telling you that." Eddie looked up at the ceiling trying to recall any memories but none came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck let out a sigh. Good. Not that Eddie was even possibly homophobic. They worked together and knew the same people. He knew Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Greater company than I knew then." Buck laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie's phone rang quietly in his pocket. He was thankful it wasn't earlier when Christopher was sitting between them dozing off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gimme a sec. It's my mom." Eddie looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered right in front of buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi mom. Is everything okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he heard on the other line had him squinting as he moved to the kitchen away from Buck who let him have the privacy he seemed to want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe now wasn't a good time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No mom. Why? Oh, it's okay. He is. I'm sorry. Okay, okay. Well I'll see you both tomorrow then try to sleep if you can. We love you too. Tell papá the same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie came back over. "Sorry about that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. Your family's important. It'd be the same if it was a call about Chris." Buck shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was that all? You were coming out, well, sharing your identity i guess, coming out sounds weird sometimes, we shouldn't have to ya know but-." Eddie looked like he was thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I uh- I really like you, and I wanted to see if you would want to go out sometime, on a date, together with me," Buck's heart raced as the words left his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- no. I'm sorry-." Eddie whispered as his face shifted between two expressions really quickly before a third.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. Maybe buck read things wrong. Eddie was into guys but probably not buck himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh. I should-" buck moved for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, that came out wrong. I mean-  you're a great guy, we're- I just- i don't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was already outside with his keys. He needed to go now. Flight, flight, flight!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buck please. wait!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. He ruined it. Buck got greedy and now things were going to feel weird. Fuck. Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie stood rooted at the door looking back for a second as Buck started his engine and checked behind him before backing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did I have to open my fucking mouth?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because you love him. His mind supplied. But he doesn't love you. Not like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck ignored Eddie's call and focused on the road. It had to be him at this time of night. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How would they get past this? How could he?</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a shower and 5 more missed calls, Buck turned off his phone to get some sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By morning he dreaded his voicemail. He started it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buck please come back"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buck call me back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on man please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can explain, it's just- it's hard man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your voicemail box is full please delete some messages for functions to return to normal. You will not be able to receive more voicemail messages until you've performed an action. Would you like to delete all or choose one by one? Please say yes or no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I mean yes." Buck heard as the confirmation deleted all his messages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie couldn't call again last night and explain in the time before he checked as he was getting ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck called Eddie. It went straight to voicemail. He deserved that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry.  Please Eddie call me back. If you don't like me like that it's okay. I still want to be a part of your lives even if it's just as a friend. I swear, I didn't mean to make it weird. We can pretend i didn't say it our whatever you want"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck finished up and left for work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Eddie upstairs talking to the others as he went to store his bag before joining them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, morning." Buck smiled at them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Buck." "Morning" hen and chim said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breakfast is ready. Come eat before we get a call." Bobby announced as the others moved to the table leaving just Eddie and buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look Eddie, I shouldn't have sprung that o-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buck it's okay. I just don't think now's the time. I'm not-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddie, I get it. It's okay,  I'd never pressure you to date if you weren't ready. I should have thought ab-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alarm swept them towards the truck with their food forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to cut breakfast short boys." Bobby said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem, Maddie made me have a smoothie earlier." Buck said. "And knowing Eddie he probably ate some cereal with Christopher before he came in," he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. We're good Cap." Eddie rolled his eyes and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After saving a mother giving birth on a roof she was locked on they got back to the station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Christopher?" Buck asked while looking out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fitzgerald said we had surprise visitors." Bobby smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two adults were with him. Buck recognized them as Eddie's parents. They came to visit? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, papá, why did you come in? I thought you were spending today with- hey Chris." Eddie kissed his son's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To see you at work and bring a treat for your friends here dear." Helena said waving at the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're mamá made her sweet bread from your grandmother's recipe. You need to learn to cook Eddie. How else will Christopher get delicious meals mijo" Ramon said gently ribbing his son as Bobby came over to introduce himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie was glad Hen and Buck were playing with Christopher. He'd probably agree right there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honey. You know what it's called. And Eddie he's right, it's never too late to learn." Helena said as they went upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you know I can't say it right baby." Ramon kissed his wife's hand as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie's thoughts brought up kissing Bucks hand before he pushed it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been trying already. How long are you staying? I'm sorry, but we might have to leave again soon, we can't really pick how today will go ." Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't feel right. They were in his space where he could be himself. He didn't care about little innuendos or flirting but they'd see and could look down on him for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddie that's good. We know, don't worry if you have to go. " Helena said while Ramon went to talk to Bobby more before they left.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mom's really nice bringing this stuff. It tastes awesome." Buck said, having a second bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. They're reserved for family, so I guess this is her way of saying she approves of you all as my second family." Eddie smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Is it like a secret recipe then?" Buck mumbled with food in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk with your mouth full buck. Hey, didn't you mention something like that before- on a date or something?" Eddie laughed, earning a face from Buck who chewed and swallowed carefully, Eddie's eyes going to his neck before darting away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So why did they come? It sounded sudden last night and you looked surprised." Buck asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it's Abuela's birthday in a few days. They wanted to come early. I think they're just checking to see if everything's okay, snooping around. They worry about Christopher and me." Eddie explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. But that's good, them caring right? Hmm. I gotta get your abuela a gift then." Buck said thinking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to, she's not expecting you to do that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I want to, so I'm gonna. Umm, Eddie, speaking of yesterday. I'm sorry" sadness filled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to be sorry, buck. I just think, I'm not ready. Now's not a good time. It's not you, I promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck felt good hearing that even though it kinda hurt too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Let's go, I'm gonna kick your ass in racing before we gotta take off again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went two courses. Buck won both true to his words. A call for a house fire interrupted their third go.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was sitting at home paying his bills while looking up good gift ideas for an older woman he'd also asked for ideas from Pepa too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maddie? Everything okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm. Don't be mad." She hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do? I'll help you bury a dead body but I at least want to know what happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. It's not like that. But it's nice to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so?" Buck begged her to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might have set you up with someone." She said too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tim's getting over a bad break up. I may have said I have a single brother who's also into men."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sleeping with him, maddie. I can't, that's old me, I'm not a call boy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not telling you to. Just, could you go on the date and let him down gently. Who knows? you might hit it off. He needs to see there are other people out there that are attractive nice guys and Josh is already seeing someone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maddie. I- this is weird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please. Just go. Hell, you two might click together." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck hung up then thought about asking her for gift ideas to return the favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's how Buck ended up at Vince's Venice, a Italian restaurant that was a well known secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy was already there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck would admit he was handsome. Tanned skin with blonde highlights and green eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, you must be Buck." He offered his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Nice to meet ya, Tim right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat down and ordered beers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're hot but, I think maddie set me up with the wrong guy. I have my eyes set on someone else." Tim said while grabbing a bread he ripped before taking a bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful there. I once swallowed a bread stick and choked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh that was you? We all talked about that before Abby left."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Buck blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This guy, he's really cute and sweet but I don't think he knows I exist. Or at least not that I'm gay myself too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Buck asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josh. I've been trying to drop hints and being extra friendly but nothing. I think he's just not into me." Tim sighed. "God, I'm pathetic. You're an Adonis, like don't get me wrong, but I can't stop thinking about him. Does that make me a bad person? Wanting someone I can't have,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I get it- not the me being hot part. There's this guy that I really like too. But I think he just doesn't see me that way and maybe he never will. But that's okay because I love him just the same, and it'd be wrong if one of us was into it but the other pushed to try getting together, ya know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim reached out to comfort Buck by placing his hand over his on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're in love but can't make the first move. Maybe maddie was right, we can at least willow together. Misery loves company." Tim raised his beer to clink with bucks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughed at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them saw as Eddie walked by out of their view and froze. He'd recognized that laugh anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped his takeout bags tighter as he forced himself to move towards the door towards his truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd missed his shot. Buck was having the time of his life with another person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did this have to happen? It was Eddie's own fault and no one else's either. Damn it.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck felt like things were still tense even if Eddie said they were good again. His smiles hadn't reached his eyes a few times lately and he wasn't as engaged with conversation these last few days both with buck and the others at the station.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the day of Abuela's party. While everyone was invited Hen and Bobby still had work while Chim was having a quiet night in with Maddie sans little brothers as Albert was crashing at Bucks. More like exiled for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck grabbed his gift as he said bye to Albert. He hoped Isabel would like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got there just as Eddie was arriving with his parents and Christopher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Diaz. Hey Eddie, Hi buddy, ." Buck handed over his gift to Eddie and picked up Christopher for a hug before they went inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Buck, it's so nice of you to come to Isabel's birthday." Helena said while Ramon looked at Buck interacting with his grandchild with approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's incredibly sweet, plus I have a soft spot for all Diaz's" buck smiled and winked at Christopher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were inside Pepa and Isabel greeted them as a few of Eddie's other family were in the,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kitchen and out back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon everyone was eating and sharing stories to catch up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it became time for Isabel to open her gifts the kids went inside to play video games while the adults stayed to see Isabel's reaction to what they'd gotten her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd only opened up her second a pretty bracelet with the birthstones of each of her children when pepa turned to buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's this I hear you went on a date? Maddie said she had to almost beg you." She teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? I uh. Yeah I did. It was nice. Umm. You talk to her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sí, she's so sweet with Christopher, both of you Buckley's are. I got her number for a tea or coffee. It's good to hear, I worry about you and Eddie finding someone nice sometimes." She whispered loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blushed with a nod as Eddie hissed quietly. "Tía" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abuela was opening her second to last gift when she read the tag and looked surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Joey?" She looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whose that? I don't remember any of your cousins or uncles being a Joey." Buck asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's been away for a while." Eddie said as he came around from the side of the house. "There was a falling out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sí mamá," he came over to hug and kiss her as she was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ramon looked uncomfortable suddenly as did a few of the older cousins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When tío Joey came out as gay him and dad got in an argument. He left and we never saw him again, till today." Eddie explained looking between the pair of brothers as Buck's eyes followed suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's your favorite color and has those flowers you love on it." He said while they pulled apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mijo, seeing you is as much a gift as this. But I'm sure it's beautiful." She touched his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly buck felt like he shouldn't be there, this was a family matter that kinda felt too intimate to pry on as an outsider who was barely connected to the group by being Eddie's friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hola hermano, I know I said some things?" Joey came over to offer his hand to his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone's eyes darted to them as they were quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gasped as even Eddie felt the need to be ready to jump between them at a moment's notice. Buck as if reading his mind suddenly has something else to focus on, bring ready to help Eddie instead of feeling out of place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was wrong. I'm sorry I wasn't a better man before. You were being true to yourself and I said those hurtful things because I didn't try harder to understand." Ramon said foregoing the handshake to pull Joey in for a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you brother." Joey said squeezing him tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- we did too. I'm sorry I pushed you away lil Joe,``Ramon chuckled as Helena came over to greet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that the tension in the air vanished. Everyone could breathe easy again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was wiping at his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you crying?" Eddie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Family reunions always get to me man. I can't help it." Buck laughed bumping shoulders with Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie isn't sure what took over him but his mouth was speaking before his head could catch up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't go out with him again. Please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, I want to be the one that gets to make you happy, who you laugh with on a date, who gets to be with you." Eddie said while some of the others who were closer looked on if they weren't into the conversation between the brothers and their mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddie. I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shouldn't have worried as much about what my family would have thought. I don't want it to be too late for us. Just give me a shot and I promise I won't waste it Buck." Eddie said louder, drawing everyone's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddie, he's, it was just a date. A one time thing, we're both into other people. But, that's why, you didn't want to, with me, I mean you did but you thought you couldn't because they'd see?" Buck was piecing things together now more clearly than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you. I don't care who knows or what they think. I did love shannon but I love you too." Eddie said, coming closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- Eddie I think I've loved you for so long I can't remember when it started now. I just do and I have." Buck pulled him into a hug before kissing him as Eddie reciprocated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mijo. You, I'm sorry. I failed you too. You thought I wouldn't approve of you, but I've seen the man Buck is with Christopher and I know he's important to you. I want you to be happy above anything else Eddito." Ramon said while Helena smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll want to see more of him though before we leave. He can fill us in on what you forgot to mention while we get to know him more," she said as Ramon held her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm, disculpe por favor," Buck said  while taking Eddie's hand to go around to the side of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one protested to the pair going on their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I forget you know Spanish sometimes." Eddie said, pushing buck too gently against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not as much as I used to but I've got plenty of incentive to practice more now." Buck said, pulling Eddie in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not having sex outside of my Abuela's house Buck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad we're on the same page. But I'm not against more kissing and a little grinding, I've waited this long I think I can wait a little bit more." Buck said, taking hold of Eddie's ass to bring their groins together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we don't stop now I'm gonna lose control." Eddie said, pulling away from buck's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok. Okay, but it was really hot and sweet you saying that in front of them, especially after finding out you were worried they wouldn't approve." Buck said, catching his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One or two might still be iffy but the ones who matter most do and so that's okay. Now let's get back before they ask if we actually had sex. Pepa is gonna tease me as it is." Eddie took Buck's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, you look good when you blush." Buck joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do too. Can't wait to get you alone in my room." Eddie whispered in Buck's ear causing him to do just that. " tía when's the cake?  Christopher wanted a piece and I'm sure buck would like some too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Bucks face questioningly before going inside. "I'll start cutting it. Hold your horses." She rolled her eyes with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buck!" Isabel shouted as she saw him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Buck looked confused but happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pepa told you I needed a new pot set didn't she- i love the color though mijo." She pulled him in to kiss his cheek. "Make each other happy," she whispered softly so Eddie wouldn't hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha. I'll always try my best," buck nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher came out the open back door just then on his crutches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pepa says the cake's ready!" He hollered making everyone laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on Eddie, you can't keep your son waiting." Isabel said, leading them inside and kissing the little niño on their way as Buck gathered him into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since dad always says I can only have one piece if I get chocolate can you get vanilla so we can share?" Christopher asked buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing superman, I don't see why not." Buck winked as Eddie joined Pepa passing out the cake.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like how the end turned out hope this covers most of the prompt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>